


反射面 MONO-Drama

by seethefuture



Series: 单身牢房作品集 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: 献给钟铉。
Series: 单身牢房作品集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865407





	反射面 MONO-Drama

_ 爱情的神秘要更甚于死亡的神秘。 _

_ \------ 帕特里克·聚斯金德 _

**I**

“这个世界虽不完美，但总有人一直守护着你。24时免费心理咨询：xxx-xxxxxxxx”

是搜索“自杀”就会弹出的界面。

我觉得有点讽刺，事实上打了电话又怎样，对面从来就只会进行些章程化的无聊劝解，并没有办法作出真正的心理疏导。“想想自己的家人，想想自己的朋友，如果你就这样离开这个世界他们会有多难过呀。为什么不能再鼓起一点勇气呢？比你辛苦的人也在好好活着，比你软弱的人也在好好活着，为什么不能再坚持一下呢？”

为什么不能再坚持一下？因为“坚持”这件事本身对我来说就已经很难做到了。

但我一个人独处的时间太久了，已经久到就连看到窗玻璃上反射出的自己的倒影时都会感到恐惧。我本身并不惧怕死亡，可我惧怕一个人孤单离去，甚至到最后连遗言也无人诉说。

所以在此界面停留许久之后，我还是选择拨通了电话，也许我是想再求救一下？我也不知道。但我确实好想找一个人讲讲我的心里话，那些有意义的、没意义的，我只是想要在最后找个渠道将它们全部清倒干净。

“您好，这里是1218号辅导师，请问怎么称呼您呢？”对面是很温柔的男声，听上去也只不过就是个二十岁左右的年轻男人。“你只有编号吗？你是机器吗？怎么这么冷漠？连个昵称都不愿意告诉我吗？”我故意不回答他的问题，反正对方永远不会知道我是谁，我也不屑于再扮演一个有礼貌的好孩子。

“不好意思呀，这是我们的规定，我们不可以把真实姓名或者昵称告诉来咨询的人，如果您愿意的话，直接叫我1218就好了。”那边的声音还是很温柔，可是我都明白，那只不过是为了工作而佩戴的假面。所以我提醒自己，快点把要说的话说完，然后彻彻底底、安安心心地了断自己的生命。

“那你就叫我0112吧，没什么特别的寓意，因为你只给我编号，如果我给你一个名字我会觉得很不公平。”其实那四个数字是我的生日，只可惜我大概不会拥有下一个生日了。但或许这个数字能留在他的记录本上也好。

“请容我稍稍猜测一下，这是0112先生您的生日吗？今天刚好是11月12号呢，还有整整两个月就是您的生日了，我在这里为您唱支生日歌，提前祝您生日快乐吧。”他用了一种我并不熟悉的语言来唱这首生日快乐歌，声音轻轻柔柔，却意外的有穿透力，从话筒那头传过来之时，仿佛德尔斐的皮提亚在烟雾中低语，以神的名义为我降下祝福的预言。

“你知道吗，”我不愿再多听神的话语，反正我也不会再继续活着，于是就出声打断了他，“你知道吗，我其实真的很累了，每天从睁开眼睛起就会觉得辛苦，就连只是站起来去接一杯水的过程中都有可能会突然失声痛哭，因为太辛苦了，所以只好用刀割开自己的皮肤，肉体的疼痛会减缓精神上的痛苦，所以才会有人选择自残。这你肯定也明白。”我吸了一口气，对自己到这个时候还能如此理智的分析感到可笑，又听到对面轻轻传来“嗯”的一声，由此我知道他在听，可就算他不听我也会全都说出来，因为现在的我，什么也不想留给自己了。“我好想和别人聊聊天，说说我的心里话，可是我不能说啊，我知道没有谁过得不辛苦，我也知道别人都很忙，我不该用自己的情绪去打扰别人，可是我真的好累，你应该也明白这种感觉的吧，每天戴着一张温柔面具，当着全世界的知心好伙伴，永远要表现出自己毫不费力开心又快乐的一面。”

我感觉到了面庞的抽动，有液体开始在脸上蔓延，我知道我又在“痛哭”了，可我控制不住，于是我只好抽了张纸巾，胡乱在脸上抹了几下用以擦去粘在脸上的泪水。

“如果很累的话，就给自己放个假吧，真真切切的，什么也不要管，就当是一个悠长假期，只要做自己喜欢的事就好。”他在电话那头说道。

“1218，你想得好简单啊，自己喜欢的事，我哪里配有喜欢的事呢？更何况也没什么值得我喜欢了。”“那你就做饭，人总得吃饭的嘛，你可以学着做饭，每天给自己做不重样的好吃的，然后打给我，告诉我你今天做了什么，吃了什么。”他的语气突然染上了急切，也许是我过分消极的话语和因“痛哭”而产生的鼻音让他感到了紧张。可让我吃惊的还是他说出的“打给我”那三个字，所以到现在，竟然还会有人愿意听陌生人给他讲每天吃了什么吗？

“你是说我可以再打给你吗？”我迟疑地问，语气里充满了不确定。

“对，你只要再拨通这个号码，告诉对面你要找1218号就可以了，我的同事一定都会转接过来，我每周一、三、四、六的这个时间点都会在这里值班，只要你打过来，我一定会在的。你不是说没有人可以抱怨吗，那你就打给我，除了每天做的饭，其他想说什么都可以哦。我也真的很好奇0112先生会给自己做些什么好吃的呢。”他一口气说了那么长的一段话，我却在这头沉默了，如今这又意味着什么呢？意味着我又被人所需要？亦或是我的活着有了些新的意义？我的头脑开始混乱，拿着电话的手也开始颤抖，我只好迅速地说了“好的我知道了”后大力摁下了挂机键。

脸上的肌肉又在动了，我摸了摸自己的嘴角，好像是在笑。

* * *

**II**

他爱我，他当然爱我。

“1218，今天我做了番茄肉酱意大利面，可是我太着急了，面没有煮得够软，下次会记得多煮几分钟的。”

“1218，周末的时候我去了一家新开的很大的超市，买到了很漂亮的洋酒，瓶身是蓝色的，我隔着它向外看，发现什么都变成蓝色了。”

“1218，我今天看了一本书，叫<爱情与死亡>，书里说人若是陷入爱情，那么便会不自觉地流露出傻气，可我觉得那不是一定的吗，人们都说爱情是盲目的，若人产生了爱情，还依旧能理智的让大脑控制情绪，那才不是爱情呢。”

“1218，今天我又......”

“1218，你看过......”

“1218，”

1218。

苏格拉底说热恋是一种沉醉，一种疾病，一种疯狂。可又不是糟糕的沉醉，反而却是世上所有的最棒的沉醉；它也不是有害的疾病，更不是一个人病理学意义上的幻想，那是一种受神灵启示又渴望归入神灵的躁狂，一种神圣的疯狂。

一种神圣的疯狂。

我开始在脑中构想他的模样，也许他会有着高挺的鼻梁与微微上翘的笑唇，也许他像我一样喜欢穿冷色系的衣服，他应该长得很高吧，又或是因为经常坐在办公室里的关系，皮肤白到不健康的程度？

我不再害怕我的倒影了。我看着镜中的自己，在自己的脸上摹画出他的轮廓，我看着镜中的他，是1218，他轻轻的伸出手，抚摸了我的脸颊。

我突然不想死了。

可其实我什么都明白，所谓的恋爱对象，所谓的恋爱过程，都只不过是我一厢情愿的幻想罢了。

然而当疯子，总是比当病人要快乐许多的。

Fin.

  
  
  



End file.
